


bloodlust

by aelandair



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is a Ruthless Killer and Kylo Ren is Very Into It, Bloodplay, Evil Space Boyfriends But Make It Soft, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Knifeplay, Kylux Positivity Week (Star Wars), M/M, Murder, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Probably Not Super Safe But Very Consensual, Restraints, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelandair/pseuds/aelandair
Summary: Hux reaches out and grips the man’s collar, pulls him closer, and then he’s suddenly holding a blade so slim it’s barely visible, and he slits the sovereign’s throat with one smooth motion. Hux holds onto him, not letting go even as warm blood spills from the wound and onto Hux’s leather gloves, soaking his sleeves.It’s mesmerizing. It’s gorgeous.Kylo can barely breathe with how much he wants Hux all of a sudden.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Some additional content notes can be found in the end notes!

The first time Kylo sees Hux use his knife, they’re on a planetside mission together. 

It’s a routine trip, conducting negotiations in Snoke’s name, trying to win another ally for the Order. They’ve done this countless times, and Kylo is more than a little bored. He spaces out while Hux does the talking. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

But then it all goes horribly wrong very quickly. 

One second, Hux and the planet’s sovereign are discussing possible benefits of an alliance, and the next, guards storm the meeting room, drawing their blasters and opening fire. Kylo draws his lightsaber immediately, instinct taking over as the guards start to advance in his direction, aiming to take him down. He barely has time to think, doesn’t have time to worry about Hux or any of the other First Order officers in the room. The anger about being set up, about the negotiations being a ruse to trap and eliminate them, fuels him, and he hacks through guards lightning quick, the smell of blood and ozone filtering through his mask. 

By the time the guards are dead on the floor, Kylo is breathing heavily. He turns around, assesses the situation, trying to figure out whether there are any threats left. But he doesn’t see any officers struggling. What he sees instead is Hux, with his command cap knocked from his head, red hair in disarray, blaster nowhere to be seen, advancing on the sovereign with a cold look in his eyes. The sovereign tries to run, but he’s cornered, there is no way past Hux. He whimpers in fear, cowering. 

“Please, don’t, this was all a misunderstanding, I’m so sorry, I’m sure we can still-” 

But he doesn’t get any further. Hux reaches out and grips the man’s collar, pulls him closer, and then he’s suddenly holding a blade so slim it’s barely visible, and he slits the sovereign’s throat with one smooth motion. The sovereign’s eyes widen in surprise, and he starts gasping, shock and pain making his limbs flail, blood and spittle flying from his mouth, running down his chin. 

Kylo watches in silence while Hux holds onto the sovereign, not letting him go even as warm blood spills from the wound and onto Hux’s leather gloves, soaking his sleeves. Hux seems completely unperturbed by it, and he keeps staring into the man’s eyes until the life has drained out of him. No one says a word. 

When Hux finally lets the body drop to the floor with a heavy thud and turns around, it’s as if a spell has been broken. Kylo blinks, still stunned by this display of ruthlessness. He takes in Hux’s appearance, black uniform soaked and sticky with blood, drops of it smeared on his fair skin. His green eyes seem brighter and more cutting than ever before. 

It’s mesmerizing. It’s gorgeous. 

Kylo can barely breathe with how much he wants Hux all of a sudden. 

Hux bends down to collect his cap and blaster from the floor, repositioning the former on his head and stashing the latter away, the motions almost business-like, as if he wasn’t completely coated in red. Then he turns towards the officers standing at attention in a sea of bodies. 

“The negotiations are over. We’re returning to the Finalizer at once.” 

Then Hux briskly turns on his heel and leaves the room.

***

Kylo can’t get the picture of Hux slitting the sovereign’s throat out of his head. It stays with him throughout the entire shuttle ride back to the Finalizer, and as he makes his way to his quarters and cleans up, and throughout dinner. The want burning in his gut only grows stronger with every passing minute. 

Later in the evening, he decides to seek out Hux. He doesn’t bother putting on his mask, and walks through the mostly deserted hallways with quick steps. Kylo can sense Hux’s presence as soon as he turns the corner, and that only makes Kylo feel hotter, makes him walk faster. 

He doesn’t bother to request entry, opens the door to Hux’s quarters with a wave of his hand instead. 

Hux looks up from his desk in confusion, clearly annoyed at having his work interrupted. 

“What are you doing here, Ren? We don’t have a meeting scheduled today.” 

Kylo takes in his appearance carefully. Part of him wishes Hux was still filthy, but that’s not the case, of course. Instead, Hux looks pristine as always, his hair in place, skin clean, uniform fresh. There isn’t a trace left of the earlier bloodbath. 

But Kylo  _ knows _ . Kylo  _ remembers _ . And Kylo  _ wants _ . 

“I want you,” he says, voice dark. 

Hux frowns up at him, but there’s a faint blush colouring his face now. 

“Yes, I figured as much. But I don’t have time for you today, Ren. You can come back at the time we agreed upon. And now kindly leave me alone.” 

With a huff, Kylo advances on Hux, steps heavy with intent. He doesn’t want to wait until their next  _ appointment _ . Their relationship has been like this for a while now; with Hux scheduling sex and Kylo disrupting that schedule when he feels like it. Mostly, he’s been indulging Hux, but today he doesn’t have any patience for Hux’s pedantic antics. Kylo wants him, and he wants him now, and he doesn’t want to wait. 

“No,” Kylo growls, pulling Hux up from his chair and pressing him against the desk. 

Hux gasps, indignant, but his body arches against Kylo immediately, arms coming up to wrap around Kylo’s shoulders. 

“You brute,” Hux whispers. 

“You love it,” Kylo hums, and buries his nose in Hux’s hair.

He imagines he can still smell a hint of iron, imagines he can still smell faint traces of the coppery blood Hux had been covered in hours ago. It makes his cock stir in his pants, and he groans as he remembers the fierce, cold look in Hux’s eyes, rutting against him involuntarily. 

“Shut up,” Hux groans, turns his head, and kisses Kylo with fervor. 

Kylo obeys, kissing back, arousal taking over his body and mind. 

He fucks Hux right there over the desk, images of glinting knives and bright green eyes and fair skin tinted red circling through his mind the whole time.

***

Life goes on as usual after that. Snoke isn’t pleased about the failed negotiations, and even though it’s not Kylo’s fault, or Hux’s fault, or anyone’s fault, really, Snoke takes it out on them, the way he always does. There are harsh words and gruelling punishments and endless meetings. Sometimes, Kylo allows himself to dip into Hux’s thoughts, just a little bit, and every time he finds that murderous bloodlust there, it makes his entire body tingle.    


Because he still can’t stop thinking about Hux wielding his knife. He’d known about its existence before, of course, but he’d never seen Hux actually use it, and something about seeing Hux, ruffled from fighting and utterly ruthless, has awakened something inside of him. A morbid sort of curiosity, a need to see this side of Hux again, to experience it up close. 

When he still can’t stop thinking about it a few weeks and many jerk-off sessions later, he decides he’s going to do something about it. 

The next time he’s meeting with Hux to fuck, he makes sure to thoroughly wear Hux out, to relax him completely, so that the chances Hux will kick him out immediately are slimmer. As they lie in bed, sweat cooling on their skin, naked bodies still touching in places, Kylo decides that the time to speak up has come. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he says, voice still rough. 

Hux chuckles, breathless. “That’s something you can do?” 

Kylo rolls his eyes. “Shut up. I’ve been  _ thinking _ that we could try something new.” 

That gets Hux’s interest. He rolls over onto his side, looking at Kylo with curiosity. 

“What do you mean? You want to try something new, like, in bed?” 

Kylo nods, turns towards Hux. He’s beautiful like this, all ruffled and flushed bright red, the tension drained from his body. 

“What do you have in mind?” Hux asks, turning unto his stomach and resting his head on crossed arms. 

Kylo reaches out, draws mindless patterns on Hux’s back with his fingertips. 

“Do you remember when you slit that sovereign’s throat on that mission a while ago?” 

Hux frowns. “Yes. Why?” 

“I want that.” 

Hux’s frown deepens, and Kylo hurries to explain. 

“You looked so good doing it. I want to see you like that again. I want you to… use your knife. On me. If you’d like to.” 

Hux considers him for a moment, mulling over the request. Kylo can practically see the gears turning in his head, but refrains from reading his thoughts. It doesn’t seem appropriate, not right now. He watches patiently as Hux bites his lip, the blush on his face deepening, eyes starting to shine. 

“Alright,” Hux finally says, accentuating his words with a little nod. “Tell me more about your idea.” 

Warmth spreads in Kylo’s gut, half affection and half arousal. He smirks, and nods, and starts explaining. 

***

A week later, Kylo finds himself back in Hux’s quarters. They’ve talked it all through, made the necessary preparations, and today is the day. Kylo feels oddly nervous, but mostly excited. By the time he’s in Hux’s bedroom, his body is vibrating with gleeful expectation. 

In the beginning, it’s almost business-like. They don’t waste any time on pleasantries. Instead, Kylo starts getting undressed as soon as the bedroom door closes behind them. 

“Go ahead and lie down when you’re ready,” Hux tells him, double checking that there are enough bacta patches on the bedside table, and protein bars and something to drink, for after. 

Kylo nods and does as he’s told, silently disrobing before he climbs onto the bed. He rests his head on the pillows, spreads his body out, unashamed, and watches Hux move around the room. He’s already half hard, and maybe that should embarrass him, but it doesn’t. He can’t bring himself to be self conscious when all he can think about is how beautiful Hux is going to be once they get started. 

Hux picks up the restraints and walks over to the bed, holding them up for Kylo to see. 

“I’m going to put these on you now, alright?” 

Kylo nods, and lifts his arms over his head. Hux fastens his wrists to the headboard with the restraints, then instructs Kylo to tug on them, see how they feel. Kylo moves his hands around, but the restraints are sturdy, keep him in place without being too tight or hurting. He could get away if he wanted, of course, could use the Force to free himself, but that’s not the point. The point is to be helpless. 

“Feels good,” Kylo mumbles, his head already starting to spin. 

Hux nods, licks his lips. There’s a hint of nervousness showing in his eyes, but he’s good at hiding it. 

“Good. If they’re uncomfortable, tell me. If you want me stop, just say-” 

“Hux,” Kylo interrupts him. Hux looks at his face, eyes just a bit wild. “We’ve gone over this a hundred times. It’s alright. If it stops being alright, I’ll tell you.” 

He tries to sound reassuring, because there’s really no need for Hux to worry about him. He’s the one who asked for this, after all. And he’s never been the type of person to keep quiet if something doesn’t suit him. Hux should know that by now. But then again, they’ve never really done something quite this adventurous in the bedroom, so maybe Kylo can’t blame Hux for being a little bit apprehensive, a little bit nervous about doing something wrong. It’s almost charming, the way Hux worries. 

Hux nods again, more to himself than anything else, and swallows. 

“Alright,” he mumbles, then straightens up. 

He looks down at Kylo, taking in his naked body and the look on his face, and he must see something there that he likes, because the tension drains from his shoulders, and a sharp glint sparks to life in his eyes, smirk pointed and dangerous. 

Silently, Hux pulls off his gloves, carefully freeing one finger after the other. They fall onto the floor, revealing his slender, nimble fingers, and Kylo is struck with the urge to press a kiss to his knuckles. He doesn’t though, stays exactly where he is as Hux reaches up and starts to unfasten his uniform. His movements are slow, sensual, and he keeps looking at Kylo the entire time, gauging his reaction. As he lets the tunic slip from his shoulders, Kylo has to swallow, and Hux’s smirk widens. Kylo lets his eyes wander over Hux’s slim upper body, still half concealed by his undershirt, but already enticing enough. He watches with rapt attention as Hux pulls the white fabric up over his head, disheveling his hair, a strand of it falling over his forehead. 

Already, Kylo feels heat burning in his gut, the sight of Hux slowly undressing just for him making his cock twitch and harden quickly.

Hux’s eyes wander over his body, taking in Kylo’s arousal, and Kylo watches as a blush starts spreading on his face, travelling down over his neck and chest. He loves how easily Hux’s skin flushes, loves even more that he’s the one making Hux react like that, even though he isn’t really doing anything except lie there and watch. 

But that seems to be enough for Hux, because his eyes are sparkling. As he reaches down to unbutton his pants, pulling them and his underwear down, his chubby cock springs free, red and hard, and Kylo’s mouth waters at the sight. Hux’s cock is a thing of beauty, and Kylo wants to reach out and touch, wants to taste the glistening tip. 

But that’s not what they’re doing today.

Kylo groans as his eyes wander over Hux’s body, hands clenching. Hux looks down at him and grins smugly. He reaches out to card a hand through Kylo’s hair, touch gentle yet assertive. 

“Be a good boy and hold still,” Hux instructs, voice too sweet. 

It makes Kylo groan again, makes him shiver, but he obeys, tries to relax his body. Hux seems satisfied enough, because he turns to retrieve his knife. The slim monomolecular blade is so slim it’s barely visible, just a hint of a glint in the low light, but seeing how carefully Hux handles it still makes Kylo swallow, throat dry. 

Hux slowly kneels down on the bed, swinging one leg over Kylo and straddling his lap. He makes sure not to touch Kylo’s cock as he does it, and Kylo wants to cant his hips up, wants to feel just a bit of friction, but doesn’t. Hux told him not to move, and so he tries very hard not to move. 

It’s hard not to start writhing though, with Hux leaning over him, body naked and skin flushed, the knife held in his right hand a deadly promise of the pleasure to come. 

“Are you ready?” Hux asks, looking down at Kylo with his green eyes blown wide. 

Kylo nods. “Yes. Please, Hux. I’m ready.” 

His voice sounds rough to his own ears, almost embarrassingly so. Hux swallows down a groan, skin reddening even more. He takes a deep breath, and Kylo can hear how shaky it is. It’s a nervous sound, an excited sound. Kylo doesn’t need the Force to recognize the aroused anticipation in Hux’s eyes. 

For a seemingly endless moment, Hux hovers over him, knife in hand and breath held. Kylo can hear his own heartbeat, the seconds stretching as they look at each other, unable to tear their eyes away. 

After what feels like a small eternity, Hux leans forward. 

He braces himself on Kylo’s chest with his left hand, finger’s splayed over Kylo’s sternum. Then there’s a hint of sensation at Kylo’s neck, a teasing threat of more, the deadly touch of the blade barely more than a whisper against the vulnerable skin. Kylo swallows, holds his breath, waiting, but Hux doesn’t cut him, just lets the blade hover near Kylo’s Adam's apple for a few endless seconds, before he lifts it away again.

The knife in his right hand glints, and then the tip of the blade touches Kylo’s bicep, properly now, the cold, sharp feeling of it so unexpected it makes him flinch. Hux pauses, waits for Kylo to hold still again. It takes a tremendous amount of effort, but Kylo tries to calm himself, tries to stop his traitorous body from shaking with want. 

And then, finally, Hux presses the knife in, and Kylo feels the sharp blade glide over his skin, stinging hot pain blossoming a split-second later, radiating through his arm, warm droplets of blood spill from the wound. 

Kylo can’t help the moan slipping from his lips. 

The pain is exquisite; dangerous and blissful all at once, and it makes his brain go fuzzy, white noise filtering out everything else. He barely registers the sharp intake of breath above him, his eyes fluttering shut as he concentrates on the sensation. The Force strengthens it, makes waves of pain roll through his body, makes him feel it all tenfold, and Kylo groans, cock throbbing. 

“Look at me,” Hux commands, his voice penetrating through the fog spreading in Kylo’s head. 

He opens his eyes with great effort, but the sight is worth it; Hux leaning over him, eyes bright the way they’d been when he’d murdered the sovereign, fixed on the blood spilling from the small cut, something vicious and predatory in his gaze. It’s like a spell, binding Kylo, and he is suddenly unable to look away, transfixed. 

He thinks, very dimly, in the back of his mind, that he was right. 

Hux is  _ beautiful.  _

Kylo can’t put it into words, the desire spreading in his chest, the possessive warmth, the want. Instead, he opens his mind, lets it all pour out and wash over Hux, trying to convey what he can’t say. 

Hux gasps, the sound breathy and high pitched and overwhelmed, and briefly closes his eyes, taking it all in. A serene smile spreads on his lips, and it makes him appear even more deadly. It’s intoxicating, this contrast; the sharp blade in Hux’s hand and the almost euphoric expression on his face. 

When Hux’s eyes open again, he seems almost feverish. It makes Kylo swallow, throat dry with anticipation. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Hux asks, voice soft as he slices a cut down Kylo’s other bicep, mirroring the first. “Is it what you imagined?” 

It’s almost impossible to form words, so Kylo just nods, lets out a low grunt. It hurts, of course, but it’s a good hurt, and he wants…

“More,” he presses out, voice already broken. 

Hux grins at him, all savage bloodlust, and gets to work. 

He drags the tip of his knife over Kylo’s arms, creating little cuts, sometimes just teasing, sometimes drawing blood, and it all accumulates inside of Kylo, a mess of sensation and twisted greed for more, making his mind all twisted. He craves the next cut, craves the sharp, white-hot pain of it, the sweetness of it and the smell of copper in the air. With every incision, the glow in Hux’s eyes gets brighter, stronger, a miniature supernova, just for Kylo. 

It’s breathtaking, and overwhelming, and perfect. 

When Kylo’s arms are littered with cuts, skin tinted red, Hux smiles, and then he leans forward and puts his lips over the first cut, a feather light kiss. Kylo lets out a choked moan as Hux drags his tongue over the cut, tasting skin and salt and iron. The thought of it makes Kylo’s mind spin, what it would be like to kiss Hux now, to taste himself in his mouth. 

Hux moans, then, a soft sound, muffled against Kylo’s skin, and then he’s moving with more fervor, greedily lapping up the blood, lovingly stroking abused skin with his tongue, soothing the pain. He moves down Kylo’s arm like that, licks up every last drop, before moving to the other arm, breath coming strong and fast. 

When he’s done, Hux sits up, eyes closed in pure bliss, lips in a lazy smile, red smeared on his face. He licks his lips, giggles, the sound of it exhilarating. Kylo watches, stunned, as Hux’s head rolls from side to side, the expression on his face far away, consumed by frenzied elation.

Hux takes his time to just sit there, likely savouring the taste of Kylo’s blood in his mouth. Seeing how much he enjoys it is almost enough to make Kylo come on the spot. He feels close to bursting, pain and arousal all mixing together and culminating in his centre into the promise of heavenly oblivion. It’s worse because Kylo can see how hard Hux is, too, his lovely cock dripping onto Kylo’s stomach. 

There must be something, a sound Kylo makes or a thought he accidentally projects, that makes Hux’s eyes snap open. He looks hazy, barely cognizant, eyes clouded by pleasure, and what a thought that is, to know Kylo is the reason Hux is beside himself with lust. 

“You taste good,” Hux mumbles, words slurred. 

His teeth are stained red with blood. 

“You’re perfect,” Kylo gasps, because there’s nothing else to say. 

Hux grins at him, before leaning down and giving in to Kylo’s wants, kissing him on the lips with surprising strength. The intensity of it all, Hux’s soft mouth on his and the tangy sweet iron taste of his own blood on his tongue, makes Kylo go lightheaded, makes him moan again, makes him pull against the restraints. He wants to pull Hux closer, keep kissing him forever and savor the moment, wants to lick Hux’s mouth clean. He wants Hux to keep cutting his skin open, wants to watch the way Hux’s eyes sparkle in tandem with the deadly glint of his blade. He wants to finally come, and at the same time he wants to keep doing this forever. 

By the time they break apart again, they’re both panting, sweating, wanting. 

Hux is grinding against him now, his cock dragging over Kylo’s abdomen and leaving the skin there slick, and Kylo groans, lifts his hips up in a desperate attempt to get some sort of friction. 

“Want you... please, I- want you…” Kylo presses out, muscles clenching, entire body burning.

“Yes, yes, let me just-” Hux breathes out. 

His hips keep moving, pushing against Kylo’s body, even as he throws his blade onto the bedside table and hastily fumbles for the lube. Kylo watches impatiently as Hux pours way too much of it over his hand. When he finally wraps his slick fingers around Kylo’s straining cock, an embarrassingly loud moan spills from his lips. Kylo hasn’t had any attention there at all so far, and just this simple touch makes him feel like he’s going to explode. 

Miraculously, he doesn’t immediately come, but it’s a close call. Hux doesn’t prolong it needlessly, slicks Kylo up with a few quick strokes, before he’s scooting back, rising up on his knees and positioning himself above Kylo. Anticipation tingles in Kylo’s gut, and he watches with bated breath as Hux guides Kylo’s cock to his entrance. 

Hux slides down on him way faster than expected, and Kylo nearly chokes on a desperate moan as the slick, silky heat of Hux closes around him, sucking him in. He slides in easily, no resistance there at all. Hux must have already opened himself up earlier, and the thought of Hux pleasuring himself, fingers quickly pushing into himself, just to prepare for Kylo, is almost too much. Kylo moans, unable to do anything else, hoarse and helpless and consumed by lust. 

Already, Kylo knows he’s not going to last long. As soon as Hux starts moving, lifting himself up and pushing down again in a frantic, messy rhythm, Kylo feels as if he’s only hanging on by a thread, ready to let go, to combust at any second. The clench of Hux around him, and the remnants of pain radiating from his arms through his entire body are enough to make him lose all control. He pushes his hips up, pushes deeper into Hux, wants more and more and more. It’s all too much, sloppy and fast, the both of them chasing their release in a frenzy. 

It doesn’t take long until Hux suddenly slams down  _ hard _ , his muscles going taut, hot walls going so tight around Kylo he sees stars. A hoarse, broken, animalistic sound of pleasure breaks from Hux’s lips as he throws his head back, loud and unabashed and captivating. He starts coming in thick white spurts all over Kylo’s stomach and chest, some of it even hitting his chin. 

Kylo can’t do anything but lie there, gaze transfixed by Hux’s ethereal beauty; the long pale column of his neck bared, chest flushed red, his face contorted in pleasure and painted red. 

It’s maybe the most gorgeous thing Kylo has ever seen. 

It’s enough to make him come too, and he barely even registers his approaching orgasm until it’s too late and he is being swept away by a wave of pleasure more intense than anything he’s ever felt before, enough to completely wipe away all thoughts, leaving behind only pure bliss. 

It takes Kylo a long time to come back to himself. His consciousness is stretched out, and he barely has the mental strength to reign in his powers. His throat feels raw; he must have screamed louder than he’d realized. Hux is slumped above him, out of breath. His face is pressed into the crook of Kylo’s neck, his body pressed against Kylo’s, uncaring of the mess between them. 

As they lie there together, Kylo loses track of time, the seconds slipping by. He feels warm and floaty, and the weight of Hux draped over him is comforting. Aftershocks of pleasure still ripple through his body occasionally, making him shiver and whimper, and Hux shuffles impossibly closer every time, making little mewling sounds in the back of his throat. 

Very slowly, the discomfort starts to seep in, though. His arms have been restrained for a long time now, and his joints are starting to go stiff. Though the cuts have mostly stopped bleeding by now, they all sting, and that still sends a very confusing spike of arousal through Kylo’s body. But he is too exhausted to act on it. 

Kylo lets out a low groan, and Hux lifts his head, looking up at him blearily. His eyes are hazy and far away, his hair a mess, skin a splotchy red.

“You wanna be untied?” Hux asks, usually crisp accent softened, words slurring into one another. 

Kylo nods, still somehow unable to talk, and Hux sits up, hissing as Kylo’s cock slips out of him, then running a hand over his face. It comes away stained with blood. Hux looks down at his hand for a second, eyes widening almost comically. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, sounding both awed and slightly confused at the same time. 

Kylo lets out an involuntary chuckle, which seems to shake Hux out of his reverie. He frees Kylo from the restraints quickly, and Kylo groans in relief, rolling his shoulders and flexing his fingers. 

“Careful. I still need to clean you up,” Hux says, leaning over to get the medical supplies from the bedside table. 

With great effort, Kylo manages to stay still as Hux wipes his arms clean and starts disinfecting the cuts. It stings, but Hux is so gentle, so careful, that Kylo barely notices the discomfort. The bacta patches Hux fixes over the cuts are still a relief, and Kylo takes a deep breath when it’s all done, concentrating on the soothing sensation of the gel on the wounds, and the remainders of pain still tingling through his nerve endings. 

“Thank you,” Kylo whispers, slowly sitting up.    


Hux scoots back in his lap, almost losing his balance. 

“What for?” he asks. 

Kylo reaches out and lays his thumb against the corner of Hux’s mouth, wiping at a drying streak of blood as gently as possible. 

“This.” 

Hux rolls his eyes, but his lips quirk up in a small smile under Kylo’s finger. Kylo can’t help but smile too, a sated, exhausted thing. He feels ready to pass out. Even in his most vivid fantasies, he hadn’t expected it to be this… intense. It’s still hard to put his emotions into thoughts and these thoughts into words, every sensation still heightened. Kylo sighs, and leans forwards, putting his forehead against Hux’s, wrapping his arms around Hux’s body. 

Hux reciprocates the embrace without hesitation. It feels nice to have his warm body so close, and Kylo closes his eyes, simply enjoying Hux’s touch. They breathe together, quietly basking in the other’s presence and the afterglow of what they just did. 

It feels like another eternity passes before Hux speaks again. 

“I feel filthy. What do you think about taking a bath?” he asks, voice barely a whisper, breath ghosting over Kylo’s lips. 

“Sounds good,” Kylo mumbles.

The promise of warm water and scented bath products to loosen his muscles and relax them both almost makes Kylo groan in anticipation. 

But before he gets up, he leans in, bridges the gap between them. Kylo kisses Hux tenderly, licks into his mouth reverently, tasting his own blood on Hux’s lips, just one last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes:  
> \- Both Kylo and Hux kill several unnamed people in the beginning  
> \- Regarding the kink, what happens is this: Kylo is tied to the bed, Hux cuts him with his knife, licks up the blood, then rides him. They both enjoy it a lot.  
> \- Negotiations of the scene and aftercare happen off screen but are very heavily implied. 
> 
> I gotta say I was really unsure how to tag this so if there are any tags or warnings you feel are missing or misleading, please let me know!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aelandair)!


End file.
